


The Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Hermione, Relationship Reveal, Ron is a bad friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione is in a secret relationship with an unknown man. Will her friends ever accept her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written so many times, but I just wanted to write my own take on it. Please review!!!

The clock rang eight times as Hermione nervously flattened the folds of her light green dress. Tonight was the night of the Hogwarts reunion, and Hermione would see the friends she hasn't seen in five years.

After the final battle, Hermione felt safe enough to travel to Australia to restore her parent’s memories. She didn't know how long she would be there looking for them, so she told Harry, Ginny, and Ron to get on with their lives. 

Harry and Ginny were understanding, but Ron was heartbroken. “We just got together Hermione! You can't leave now!” He had said. Hermione tried to reason with him, saying that they weren't right together anyway, and that she might be in Australia for ten years. He was very angry, and said awful things he would regret the next day. But it wouldn't matter, because Hermione Apparated into Sydney the next morning.

Now, she would see him, Harry and Ginny again, as well as the rest of her classmates. She ran her fingers through the ends of her curly hair, and pushed open the Great Hall doors. She was over half an hour late, which never happens, but she got a little, well, caught up in her husband. They decided to come separately to try to avoid as much drama as possible. She put a concealment charm on her torso, to hide that she was pregnant, and she hoped that it would hold.

She wove through the crowds, hearing snippets of conversations as she went. 

“Is that Hermione Granger? And is that Dragon’s Lair clothing? That's a super fancy designer!”

“Wow Granger grew up nicely.”

She finally made her way to the punch, only to be stopped by a tan hand. 

“Hermione? Is that you?” A voice said.

“Harry!” She exclaimed happily, flinging her arms around him. “Oh I’ve missed you so much!”

Harry chuckled and hugged her back. “Wow, five years treated you well.”

“You too!” She said, taking in the fitted suit that showed off his muscles.

“Hermione!” Another voice yelled. 

“Ginny! Oh my goodness are you pregnant?” 

“Yup! And happily engaged!” Ginny wove her arm around Harry’s neck.

“Oh my god finally!” Hermione laughed. “So what have you guys been up to lately?”

Hermione let the comfortable conversation soothe her, when there was a sudden gasp. 

“Oh! Is that a wedding ring? Hermione, oh my god!” Ginny shrieked. 

Hermione flushed scarlet and tried to tuck her hand behind her. Ginny was not to be stopped, however, and grabbed her arm.

“Wow that is one big diamond.” Harry said in awe. 

“Who is it? You have to tell me!” Ginny said. 

Before Hermione could answer however, there was a loud bang. Heads turned to see what all the commotion was. The door to the Great Hall was open, with Draco Malfoy standing in the archway. 

He looked better than ever with a dark grey suit that made his eyes stand out, and that accentuated his broad shoulders. His hair was loosely gelled, which gave him a less severe look, and he had a silver wedding ring on his left hand. 

The chatter slowly started again as Draco walked off to find his friends. 

Suddenly there was a hand grabbing Hermione’s upper arm and harshly yanking her to the side. 

“Hermione! I've missed you so! Oh we need to have dinner some day!” 

“Ron.” Hermione said flatly. “Please let go of my arm. You are holding it too tight.” 

“Oh, sorry. But anyway, we need to continue our relationship, I've missed you so much, I've bought a flat that would be perfect for us!” Ron said loud enough that Ginny and Harry made their way over. 

“Hermione? You married Ron?” Ginny said. 

“Married? Hermione is married?” Ron said, anger slowly making his way across his face. “She's dating me!”

“Ron, I broke up with you! And after all of those awful things you said, even if we were dating, I doubt I would have stayed with you!” Hermione said angrily. 

“No! You still love me! I will make you love me!” He grabbed her shoulders and smashed their lips together. Hermione struggled, but Ron only grabbed her harder. Her arms were sure to have hand-shaped bruises if he grabbed any harder. He couldn’t, however, because a strong person wrenched Ron away from her. 

“Weasel, don't kiss women who don't want to be kissed.” Draco had a strong grip on Ron, and though he struggled, he couldn't escape Draco’s grip. “Don't touch her again,” He hissed with enough malice to curdle dairy. He let go of Ron, who immediately went to Hermione again, and shoved her roughly behind him. Hermione yelped, and fell to the floor.

Draco growled low in his throat and punched Ron hard enough to make him fly several feet before he hit the ground. Draco stood over Ron and snarled, “Don't ever touch my wife again Weasel, or you will wish you weren't ever born.” He kicked Ron’s side, and hurried over to Hermione.

Gasps spread across the room as people heard Draco’s words.

“Mione, are you ok?” He asked worriedly, love gracing his features as he lifted her off the ground. 

“Yes, I think so. I didn't hit the ground too hard.” 

Draco worriedly put a hand on her belly, which shimmered as a concealment charm disappeared. Even more people gasped as they saw that Hermione had an obvious baby-bump. 

“How are they?” Draco whispered, worry clear in his silver eyes.

“Fine, honey,” Hermione smiled. “However, I don’t think anyone else is though.”

They finally tore their eyes away from each other to look around them. Their former classmates had formed a semicircle around them, all shocked to the bone. Ron was still on the ground, anger evident on his flushed face. 

“Do you want to get out of here babe?” Draco asked Hermione. She nodded, and together they quietly walked out of the Great Hall as the crowd behind them burst into noise.


End file.
